The One That Got Away
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: When Santana receives an invitation to the wedding of a lost love, she begins to regret every moment in her past leading up to the ceremony, where she tries to stop it. Based off Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away" Brittana. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that a single sheet of card stock could hurt me so bad. It stung my fingertips, and it crawled up my palm, onto my forearm, where my wrist had ink engraved into it. The pain spread through my body like a thick, boiling hot sap in my veins, until I started to feel sick.

I threw the card to my desk, and stood up. If I cleared my thoughts from all the stress from work, I'd be able to read what it really said, not what I hallucinated it to be. I gingerly picked up the card again and held it close to my face, only to see the thing I feared most.

We invite you to join us to celebrate the wedding of Brittany S. Pierce and Bradley Malloy.

It couldn't be happening. No. I'd wake up any minute now to find myself sitting on your roof with my fingers intertwined as we bathed in the moonlight. I'd listen to your soothing voice talking about the house we'd buy, and the kids we'd have. I'd be buzzed on the alcohol we had taken from your parent's liquor cabinet, but it wouldn't matter, because I'd understand every single word. Just like old times.

Everything we had sketched out was gone. The Future we thought we'd share was nothing but a memory lost in the past. I wondered if you even remember that we planned everything. Well, almost everything. I never planned that someday I'd be losing you.

As unfortunate as the thought may be, I decided I had to go to your wedding. The mere thought brought me to tears; I could just see your white gown framing your slender figure as you took each step down the aisle.

"Ms. Lopez, not to rush you but the meeting you must attend starts in five minutes." My assistant, Ryan, alerted me.

"I'm their boss, they can wait. But first, I need a ticket to-" I glanced down to look for where it would be held. "Philadelphia, for December 5."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it when I awoke on the 5th. I hadn't realized that an entire month had passed by, although that had been the only thing on my mind since I received the invitation for your wedding in two days. The words tasted foreign in my mouth. Your _wedding. _

It seemed like only yesterday when we'd steal the keys to my brother's mustang and drive to the parking lot of the closet mall. I'd park behind the building, where only a few groups of younger teens would hang out. You'd pick a CD out of his narrow collection hidden in the glove compartment, and no matter how long it took for you to decide, you'd always choose Radiohead. Even with people within yards of the car, I still couldn't keep my hands to myself. Our lips crashed together. It was sloppy, it was raw, nothing from the storybooks, but more romantic than any princess could have kissed. We heard whistles and hollers from the boys outside, but your boot hit the horn to scare 'em away. It was all I could have ever wanted.

I threw on a loose purple sweater over my lace bra and stepped into the jeans I had set out on my dresser for today. I grabbed the ticket, my purse, and zipped up my boots, and double checked for everything. Suitcase, purse, ticket, carry-on. I hailed a cab and ordered my destination to JFK.

My phone buzzed in my purse, reading a new message from Blaine. He and Kurt were the only members of glee I kept in touch with after Puck's accident. As I wondered if he'd be there, the realization that I had to meet them in 5 minutes to catch the same flight hit me as I threw up a twenty and ran out of the car into the massive airport.

10 minutes later, we boarded the plane, Blaine sitting in the middle of Kurt and me. I had a good hour to think of how I would contain myself around you, around Brittany Malloy and your husband. I ran to the bathroom, pushing pasts attendants and finally leaning over the bowl to empty my stomach.

This would be a long 3 days.

**A/N: I decided I'll have the Blaine/Santana friendship. It won't affect the story as much as Brittana though. Thank you for your feedback, I'd like to know how far off I am from the song, so it would be greatly appreciated if someone could review and share their thoughts. Thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers!**

**-LDaM**


	3. Chapter 3

"Santana? Santana, wake up. You have to buckle your seatbelt. The plane's landing now" Blaine nudged my shoulder in attempt to wake me up. I wiped the drool off the corner of my mouth and sat up. My cheeks heated up when I realized I had my head on Blaine's shoulder, but he brushed it off.

It took 30 minutes for us to reach the lobby of the airport, where we had to wait another half hour for Quinn to arrive. I wasn't quite sure why we were waiting for her, but I didn't want to get in the way of Kurt's plans. Apparently, he was having the entire glee club stay on the same floor of the same hotel. Well, everyone but you. I didn't even think you'd keep in contact with all of them, but then again, I hadn't seen you in 10 years, and here I am.

10 years. _10 years. _You don't even care anymore, do you? You invited everyone from glee and probably half of our graduating class. I wasn't _special_. Not even close. I was just making all this up in my head. Like I could stop the damn wedding. Like you'd drop the ring and run into my arms, and we'd love each other until the end of time. What the hell was I _thinking_? I wasn't.

I sat down against the wall, hugging my knees and burying my head into the space I had created. And I cried. I sobbed. For _you. _I didn't care who saw me in the middle of the crowded airport, I just couldn't take it anymore. I regretted even coming now; I had set myself for heartbreak. You know, after you left, I never even looked at another girl? I had always expected you to knock on the door to the apartment we shared, the one I still live it. I waited for 10 years, not even realizing I was.

"Hey, 'Tana," a clear and calm voice greet me. I lifted my head to see a sad looking brunette staring back at me. "Hi, Quinn" I offered a sad smile, and though I didn't know why, I felt like opening up to her. I hated her with my whole heart in high school, but I needed a friend.

She held out her hand and I reached for it, which revealed the poorly-drawn heart tattoo carved into my wrist. I shuttered and fell back to the ground, letting tears stream down my face.

**A/N: Okay, so I feel like a moron. I mentioned Puck's accident last chapter, and never realized this until I posted it. I'm in the process of writing another story that is about it, so it was never supposed to be in this Story. Oh well. I'll put it in a chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Blaine tapping my shoulder once again, cooing my name. Had I fallen asleep again? And in an airport? I let me knees go and watched my long legs slide across the floor until they weren't bent anymore.

"Come on, Santana. Kurt already went to check us in; I stayed here with you until we woke up. He just called me for us to go to some resteraunt he'd been planing to go to." I yawned, slowly getting up. "Okay," I replied sleepily, but then I thought about what I had agreed to. "Wait, who'll be there?"

"You, Kurt, Quinn and I. Actually, I believe Finn and Rachel are here, too."

Great. Like I needed another headache.

We got into a cab and traveled to the place, passing our hotel and the wedding venue on our way. As we stopped at the red light by the garden plaza, I saw a tall brown-haired boy dressed in warm clothes taking the hand of a beautiful blonde.

I could hear Blaine scream my name, telling me to get back in the car. The horns of the cars I climbed over were honking, but I simply flipped up my middle finger in response. Everything they did got quieter and they figures in the field of flowers got bigger as I went towards them. As I went toward you. But then, the man leaned in for a kiss, and I ran back to my taxi, feeling stupid once again.

I buckled my seatbelt staring straight ahead. The driver turned to me with a confused and angry look, but I cut off whatever he was about to say with, "Just drive."

"It'll be okay" Blaine whispered to me, and offered his hand. I took it and slammed my head to the window, praying to a god I didn't believe in to save me.


	5. Chapter 5

At the restaurant, I sat in between Quinn and Finn. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were across from us, and Rachel rambled aimlessly about something I couldn't less about. Kurt, Blaine and Finn seemed content with listening on her speech, though, so it was only me and Quinn who were going to fall asleep or flip the table. At the moment, I was considering the latter until Quinn reached for her purse and dug through the contents.

She had finally pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a red pen, which she used to scribble on the back of what turned out to be an old receipt.

Are you scared?

I turned to her, confusion filling my mind. Scared? Scared for-OH. I thought about my reply. Should I tell Quinn? Should I risk her telling Brittany? Or should I just spill my entire mind and write down every thought that passed through my mind on the back of an Urban Outfitter's receipt? I grabbed the pen, and wrote.

Yes.

Yes? Really? One damn word? Fortunately, one word was all she needed.

"I loved Noah" she whispered, her faint voice stuttering as tears threatened her. "I loved that man dearly, and he was just, gone. His mind, his voice; he didn't even recognize me. He had moved on, and he did it without saying a single word."

I reached for her hand, but she pulled back. I knew what that was like not being able to trust anyone. Like if you looked in a single person's eyes, or felt the slight touch of the fingertips, you'd fall into the love that never existed.

So I settled for ordering 2 glasses of red wine when the waitress asked us our order.

Maybe the burn of alcohol down our throats would be familiar enough to replace the part of us we both were missing.

It was 1 or 2 hours after I downed the fist glass of wine. Sure, I was still sober enough to realize it was a classy place, but I was drunk enough not to care how drunk I got. After 4 glasses, they drove over to some hotel. Sure, we were in broad daylight as it was only 3, but seeing that I had spent most of the cab ride with my face buried in someone's (Blaine? Quinn?) lap, my navigating skills were gone.

When we got back to the hotel, they're were 3 rooms for all 6 of us, and another 6 rooms on the same floor for the rest of the glee club plus spouses, if they choose to show up. Kurt had planned for me and Quinn to share a room, but they dropped off my bags to my room and dragged me up to Finn and Rachel's room, where everyone was relaxing.

The calm mood had changed quickly as I stumbled in, my right arm hung over Blaine's shoulders.

Quinn was lying on the couch. She had stopped after the first glass. Rachel was talking to Finn and Kurt about Broadway or whatever.

"I don't even know!" I yelled, my words slurring together. Blaine shushed me, but I pushed him aside and tried to balance myself. I held on to the back of a chair. Kurt's eyes went wide, shaking his head in effort to stop me.

"What the hell am I even doing here? I mean, I love her. I love her so, so damn much! Why should I go? Go and celebrate her bein' happy, with that ASSHOLE?" I screamed. I felt the oh-so familiar feel of moisture roll down my face, and heard uncomfortable coughing behind me.

I turned around to find a tall blonde girl standing with her arms around Puck, a short Asian woman standing with her hands gripped around Artie's wheelchair, and Tina and Mike holding each other.

They all stood in the doorway, and they all were staring at me.

**A/N: Holy shit, a new chapter? A long chapter? Is the apocalypse coming? No, just my boredom sparks creativity. Hope you enjoy. We have 2-4 more chapters** to go!

**Thanks to my readers, especially my reviewers, and I would be very thankful for more reviews for all the alerts/favorites I've been getting.**

**-Dreamers**

**Oh, and I need some names for Artie's wife, Sam's girlfriend, and Mercedes' boyfriend, and if you have a suggestion or want your name as one of these, leave a review of the name!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with light pouring through the window and shining in my eyes, triggering a massive headache. My palm flew to my eyes as I tried to shield them. I sat up on the floor I had passed out on.

"Morning," Kurt greeted as he handed me a mug of coffee. I took a large sip in hopes it would cure my hangover. "Hey, Kurt? Did, uhm did I-?"

"Yes. You spilled your heart out last night about Brittany to a scared audience, then went on to slapping Alyssa across the face-"

"Alyssa?" I racked my brain for an Alyssa. I don't remember going to school with her, so why else would she be there?

Kurt looked at me sympathetically. "She's Noah's translator and fiancé. She tried to calm you down and you swung at her. I thought Alyssa would have known better to deal with a crying drunk since she's with Noah, but he's changed so, so much." Kurt shook his head. "He was a mess when you were yelling. Alyssa said Noah signed he knew you. He doesn't remember a lot of us, Santana. When you were freaking out, he started crying."

I hurt Puck? I made him cry?

"Come on, Santana. Let's get ready. We have to be at the church in an hour."

Kurt led me to his hotel room, which had been converted into a changing room in the living space, and a makeup counter on the table. The girl who was with Artie (Zoe, Kurt said) was standing near the rack that held four or so dresses and two tuxes, stepping into a pastel blue dress. Rachel was on the other side of the room, posing in front of a large mirror in her emerald strapless dress. Tina was applying makeup to a girl I assumed to be Alyssa, because of the large red mark staining her cheek. When I followed Kurt into the room, every pair of eyes turned to me filled with fear. Quinn, the only one in the room who wasn't afraid, rushed over to me. "Hi, San. Let's go get you dressed."

She led me to the rack and took a maroon dress off a hanger. "What do you think?" Kurt called from across the room. "I designed and produced it myself! A KH one-of-a-kind!" he laughed. She handed me the material and I stripped down to my bra and panties and stepped into it. Quinn zipped up the back as I turned to the mirror, and my breath caught. I was beautiful.

The flowing satin ran to my knees and under my bust was a thick white belt glittering with jewels. It was a strapless dress, the top both conservative, and sexy. I stepped into the shoes place in front of me, and I grew 2 inches in the glossy white pumps. Quinn took my hand and gestured for me to sit in a kitchen chair Rachel pulled out. She was standing next to the table that held all the makeup and was holding a brush and pallet.

The gentle sweeping motion on my eyelids and cheeks was soothing. I was close to nodding off until a deep yet feminine voice broke the silence.

"Santana, right?" Her voice was chilling. As soon as Rachel's brush lifted off my lids, my eyes flew opened and I turned to the voice.

He had dirty blonde curls that framed her face. She stared at me with icy blue eyes above a slender nose and full red lips.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Santana Lopez." I offered her my hand, my hesitancy obvious, but she didn't seem to notice. She took my hand and firmly shook it. "I'm Alyssa Larsen, Noah's fiancée." I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I had too much wine and it's been along trip."

"Yeah, well makeup can fix my face. Noah's scarred for life though." She looked at me into my eyes. She was trying to make me feel guilty. A ping of hurt snuck through my emotional wall and hit me like brick. I tried to brush it off by picking up a magazine Tina offered me. Sure, Cosmopolitan wasn't the most fascinating thing at the moment, but between talking to Alyssa and learning 'How to Impress your Man in Bed', I chose the latter.

The wedding was in two hours, and I leave tomorrow, but the glare she sent me seemed to slow time down to make each minute an eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat next to Blaine and Quinn in the Taxi to the chapel. My leg was shaking nervously, and even my weak attempt at pretending I was keeping in rhythm with the faint Bob Marley squeaking out the driver's radio couldn't fool the two. Blaine pushed on my thigh, forcing it to stay still and looked at me. "It's okay. It'll be alright."

I nodded, though we all knew it was lie. It wouldn't be alright. It will be terrible. It will be a bloodbath if I got my was. But I wouldn't. We all knew that, too.

"This is your place, right?" the driver said through a thick Jamaican accent.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Quinn replied, handing him the correct amount and opening her door, sliding out and offering me a hand. I refused it and got out by my self.

My heels clicked on each step I took, and the sound echoed in my head. We reached big, stone steps. I walked up. Click. Another step. Click. Step. Click. Step. Click. Until I could see through the doors. The inside was big, with a tall ceiling and a grand aisle. The pews were oak to match some crosses in the front. There was pink lilies and yellow daffodils decorating the aisle, the walls and the alter. Many people filled the church, a small handful I could recognize. Kurt ran up to the three of us, kissing Blaine before greeting Quinn and me.

"You guys will be sitting over here, next to me and some other high school friends. He lead us to the fifth pew, where Puck, Alyssa, Zoe and Artie were already settled.

Puck looked over to me with a child-like innocence and smiled. His hands rolled and Alyssa nodded. "He says he's happy to see you." I shuffled into the row and bent over to wrap my arms around the boy. My lips puckered and I pressed a small kiss to his cheek, which turned a bright pink. Alyssa shot me a glare, but I ignored it and turn around to see Quinn staring at him, not hiding the pain clearly written on her face.

I turned my attention to an older woman walking toward me. She was clad in a violet dress and an off-white jacket. Her face was bright despite her age, blue eyes shining and blonde hair graying slightly. She approached me with open arms and a wide smile, one I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Mrs. Pierce! I haven't seen you in ages!" she hugged me and laughed. "I told you to call me Pheobe, Santana. You look beautiful! As always, of course."

Growing up, your mom was always the cool mom. She was the one who sent in cookies every Friday at lunch in elementary school, and the one we called in high school when we were about to pass out from alcohol at parties and couldn't drive. More importantly, your mom accepted me. Accepted us. Sure, my family was cool with it, but she embraced it. She was one of the few adults I loved.

"I'm glad you came. It's hard, for you." she said, not asking me but instead telling. I looked down. "it's hard for me, too. Bradley's nice, Brittany seems to love him-" I swallowed, and I felt pressure building up near my sinuses.

"-but not like she was when she was with you." she patted me on the shoulder and left as Blaine pulled me over to sit, as everyone in the chapel followed.

An organ starts to play, the "Wedding March" wheezing out and filling the room. Blaine hummed the tone as every who was in the wedding got in place. The man I assumed to be Bradley stood at the front, next to a shorter blonde man.

Bradley was a tall muscular man, his flexing arms pushing the sleeves of his black tuxedo. He had dark brown hair that was short and stuck up a bit. Emerald orbs shined through squinted eyes looking at the entrance, and everyone stood to see.

There you were, clad in a bright white gown that hung tightly around your midsection, and spread out toward the bottom, where the train followed you. Your blonde hair was pinned up under a vail laced with sparkles, except for your bangs, which were brushed to the side of your forehead. The pearly eyeshadow shimmered under the light, making your blue eyes prominent on your face.

A familiar older man was by your side, your elbows linked. He wore a pink rose on his lapel, and it matched your pink lips, currently beaming at Bradley. I swallowed a large lump in my throat, and looked down. Though my dress was fine, I tried to make myself focus on smoothing out a fine wrinkle.

Mr. Pierce unhooked your arm from his and placed a small kiss on your cheek. You giggled softly and stepped up next to your groom.

The room fell silent. A wrinkled man with skin almost translucent stood between them, holding a well-worn book and reading from it. At this point, the crowd was seated and listened intently to what the priest said, but I just stared down at my shoes.

In high school, I had been slammed into lockers and pelted with ice. I was used by every boy and took orders from Coach like she was my god. I starved myself. I was kicked out of my own Grandmother's house for being who I was. I was hurt constantly, and though I acted strong, the girl I knew was crippling inside. I felt like I was dying every single day, but that pain couldn't come close to what I felt right now. My first love, my one love, was getting married right in front of me.

And all I could do is watch.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the warm pew, even in December a crowded church could be warm. Or maybe I was just sweating because I was nervous. I wiped the drops of sweat forming on my face off with the back of my hand and tried to scoot up, but it proved nearly impossible because of my thighs sticking to the wood.

The priest droned on, and even at this point I didn't know what was going on. Did anyone in this place understand what the hell he was saying? My question was answered when I saw you, focusing intently on his words, nodding every so often. Your lips were in a smile, though your eyes read differently. You looked regretful. Like you didn't want this to happen.

I thought the ceremony would be shorter, like in the romance movies I tried to stay away from, but apparently there was more to it than just the 'I do''s. Which quite frankly, I was okay with since-no matter how bored I might be- those words were what I was dreading.

I looked to my left to see Kurt and Blaine near the isle, Blaine's hand resting on Kurt's knee. To my right, Puck looked about as bored as I was, though he was probably more lost than not. Alyssa curled both arms around his arm protectively, the sleeves of her violet dress wrinkling.

I tried to focus. The man was still using words too complicated for me to be interested, but I listened.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

And at that moment, I cracked. I felt the eyes of Kurt, Blaine, Puck, and even Mr. And Mrs. Pierce on me, and I knew what they were expecting. More importantly, I noticed the slight turn of your head, first looking around and then your blue eyes looking directly into mine. Your lips parted, and I waited. Waited for what, I'm not sure, but I knew I was waiting for something. And then, I shook my head.

It was a gentle motion, something I thought didn't even think anyone should notice, but the room fell silent. A pin could have dropped and heard in the silent chapel. A small tear fell down your cheek and you bit your bottom lip. You looked...

Hopeful.

I thought I had just imagines this until Bradley coughed, and Brittany stood up straighter, but didn't look away from me. Our eyes were locked, and not a single person in the room could break our gaze.

'I love you' I mouthed.

Another tear fell from your eye. You didn't say anything, but you didn't have to. Instead, you took your hand off the bouquet of pink roses and white alyssums, and slightly turned your wrist, to reveal the bold outline of a heart, engraved into the delicate skin of where your hand and forearm met.

I wiped my tears, which were now streaming down my cheeks, but our eyes stayed locked. Slowly, I stood up, my hands clenched to the back of the bench in front of me.

I didn't need to look around to know that everyone was staring at me, probably outraged or shocked or both. I stepped past Kurt and Blaine on to the long carpet that outlined the walkway. My slow, elegant strides turned into an awkward jog in my peeptoe shoes. The old man gasped, as did who I assumed to be the groom's side of the family. Bradley threw his arms up and yelled, screamimg for someone to stop me, but no one moved a single muscle.

I steped up to Brittany, and took her face in my palms, her arms wrapping tightly around my body and holding on to my shoulders. I heard angry footsteps behind me, and a string of swears and slamming doors. I looked into your aqua ocean captured between the whites of your eyes, and we both leaned in.

I captured your lips in mine and tuned out on the chaos around us and reality in general to focus on what really mattered. We gripped tighter on each other and I pressed my lips harder to yours. The connection drew a current of electricity to run through us.

We were filled with pure raw passion, an pure raw love.

I finally took back the one that got away.

**END**

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, and this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and story alerts/favorites and author subscriptions, as it is super encouraging. Thank you all for reading!**

**-Dreamers**


End file.
